The Living Nightmare
A mother had been tucking her son into bed..as soon as she left the boy had fallen asleep only for a black mist to cover his town..the window's instantly opening as the black mist caused him and other's to have nightmares. Morning at ION The member's of ION were all awake..talking about the nightmares they had..Instantly alexia walked in.. Alexia:Okay..you are all having nightmare's correct? The ION member's nodded Alexia:Well..at night people have been calling in about about black mist..an unknown creature walking at night.. Unknown member:Okay..mrs alexia do we have anything on the monster? Alexia:No..it's only caught at night.. General:Well..luckily we have news..the monster did another attack..THIS TIME at morning In an area at night..a figure had been walking..only white eye's could be seen..it was later on revealed to be the fear entity nightmarion..it teleported to a house phasing through the door before going upstairs to the parent's room..where it caused them to have nightmare's Nightmarion moved on to continue this.. In akihiro's nightmare Akihiro had been sleeping in his room,he was having some sort of nightmare..inside the dream the young man had been Ultraman supreme..he was battling an unknown monster when suddenly dark tendril's wrapped around him..in another area he was akihiro as a child being afraid of what was inside the closet..or under his bed Akihiro woke up breathing heavily.. Akihiro:What the.. The man looked at the window..it was morning so he got up took a shower and put on his clothes heading to ION'S main room.. General:Well..akihiro your late..anyway's what we know of the monster is this.. Video footage was shown of a man being asleep..when suddenly nightmarion appeared behind him..the footage turned off. General:This THING is feeding off of fear.. Alexia:Notice how the man start's moving around in his sleep? Suddenly out of nowhere in a city..the being nightmarion appeared..people screamed in terror as he fired some sort of blast..the blast hit a building sending it down. General:Welp..we've located the thing..it's time to start shooting at it.. Tank's and jets had been sent to attack Nightmarion..who destroyed tank's with ease. Nightmarion drained fear from citizen's..he seemed to of created some sort of link with those who provided him more power.. General:Well..let's hope that space attack team doesnt get there first..ATTACK! Akihiro hid behind a building..he then transformed into supreme Ultraman Supreme appeared infront of nightmarion..the fear entity stood.. Supreme charged at him doing a punch..but nightmarion grabbed his fist..he was then kicked sending him back. Nightmarion threw a blast at supreme which the ultraman dodged as he then charged and jumped kneeing nightmarion in the face sending him back. Nightmarion created some sort of burst..he grew stronger by the fear around him..blocking supreme's punch before punching him back. Supreme got up charging as he did an ultraspin repeatedly kicking nightmarion while spinning like a top. Nightmarion used the energy..focusing it into one blast which he threw at supreme. The blast sent him back sending him down..as nightmarion grabbed supreme by the throat lifting him up the fear entity was laughing. The ultraman struggled as nightmarion threw him back..supreme was down..the fear rising to him as he got up his color timer beeping. The ultraman started to break through the fear..people were chanting for him as he didn't seem scared anymore. Ultraman Supreme then punched nightmarion back..as nightmarion threw a blast he dodged doing a kick to his face stunning him. Supreme got in a stance..he charged the supreme cannon as nightmarion broke out it was then fired. The attack hit him causing an explosion which destroyed his body. Finally the fear nightmarion caused was gone. Ultraman Supreme flew off.. At the village of fire Katsume the daughter of the elder stood smiling infront of her father Elder:Daughter katsume..you are to go be a hero,almost all of the village is whiped out now..i dont want you getting sick. Katsume:I will go father..-Katsume left with her older brother who guided her away from the area one of the statue's at the village glowed..the gem in her necklace having the same glow. At xirez's ship The alien council were all in chair's..they watched the defeat of all of supreme's opponents Xirez:Raos vera grigoris..the ultraman has lived long enough,perhap's we shall use our project..he will make an interesting enemy.. Grigoris:Sure..what about the remain's of prism? Xirez:I care not for the crystallian..let them have there own territory to reign on. Vera:The ultraman cant stand against this council. Raos:Nor can he stand against our project.. End Category:Ultraman Supreme Episodes Category:Superxanderx